The present invention relates to production of renewable diesel. A requirement of the Renewable Fuels Standard II (“RFS II”) is the substantial production of renewable diesel or biodiesel. These legally mandated fuels may only conform to the law if they are not co-produced with petroleum diesel, i.e. produced in stand alone hydrogenation units or produced by batch processing of neat triglycerides. 2009 Federal Senate Bill 1589, 2nd Session of the 111th Congress, introduced into the Senate Aug. 6, 2009 states at Section 40A. “Biodiesel Production (f)(2) that renewable diesel as defined in the bill shall not include any liquid fuel derived from coprocessing biomass with a feedstock which is not biomass. The present invention provides for an integrated process for the catalytic hydroprocessing of a feedstock derived from biomass and a feedstock of petroleum origin in a petroleum refinery using generally pre-existing hydroprocessing units while still complying with RFS II.